


eternally yours

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: TaeKai Alternate Universes [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taemin, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mafia Leader Lee Taemin, Mild Blood, Napping, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Shower Sex, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Smut, South Korean Mafia, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: Taemin hears footsteps from the kitchen and raises his brows; typically, they should come from the bedroom, slipper clad feet scuffing the laminate floors as he made his way out to greet Taemin, usually just woken up by the door. Briefly, Taemin wonders if he should call for security but he recognises the gentle pad of bare feet and relaxes again. He's in no danger.-or the mafia leader taemin and second in command jongin au no one asked for but i am nothing but a self-indulgent whoreor or mafia... but make it softor or or part one of mafia au





	eternally yours

Taemin's shoulders are tense as he finally shuts the door to his room, rolling his neck with a click as he leans against it. He doesn't care that it's only lunchtime; he's done with talking to his men, fixing their mistakes and trying to deal with territorial disputes. It's been paperwork after paperwork and he's not in the mood for any more of it. He just wants to relax, lean back and maybe take a nap before he has to meet Suho in the evening.  
  
He looks around the entrance to his room; it's extensive, an entire penthouse space to himself. The couch is empty and Taemin sighs as he tugs his tie loose. He collapses onto the couch, tilting his head back with a groan, stretching his legs out to hear them click. He needs painkillers for the hammering in his head but he doesn't want to move.  
  
He hears footsteps from the kitchen and raises his brows; typically, they should come from the bedroom, slipper clad feet scuffing the laminate floors as he made his way out to greet Taemin, usually just woken up by the door. Briefly, Taemin wonders if he should call for security but he recognises the gentle pad of bare feet and relaxes again. He's in no danger.  
  
Sure enough, the door opens and Jongin — hair still sticking up from sleep, eyes half shut and pyjama shirt slipping off his shoulder — wanders into the living area carrying a tray. Taemin can see a steaming bowl of ramen, a glass of water, an iced tea and a box of painkillers. He groans in his throat and adjusts on the couch, yawning. "You're perfect, you know that?"  
  
"You tell me every day." Jongin smiles over his shoulder as he sets the tray on the coffee table before he slips into Taemin's lap. Taemin sighs appreciatively as he runs his hand through Jongin's hair, gently pushing the younger down for a kiss. Jongin's fingers carefully play with the first few buttons of Taemin's shirt, making an appreciative noise as he pushes down into the kiss. They stay that way for a few minutes before they eventually pull away, foreheads pressed together. Taemin pats the small of Jongin's back and the younger frowns as he has to pull away, curling into Taemin's side as he sits up to pull the tray into his lap.  
  
Taemin pops three painkillers from the box, downing them with the water before he lets his hand curl into Jongin's hair. He takes a few sips of the iced coffee before finally picking up his chopsticks, digging into the ramen. He chews silently, neglecting to turn the large television on; he can feel how Jongin's breathing has slowed, how he's slipped back to sleep against Taemin's side.  
  
Taemin turns his head to look at his partner, a smile spreading across his face.  
  
Taemin had first come across Jongin when he was a lower-ranking member of his mafia, just a drug pusher hired by some of his men, expendable at best — no cop would believe some runaway kid worked as part of the mafia if he was ever caught with his skinny frame, torn and dirty clothes and in desperate need of a shower. He'd been pulled into Taemin's office, knife wound to his cheek and shaking like a leaf. He'd lost the three pounds of cocaine he was supposed to deliver to another high ranking member, jumped by a junkie.  
Taemin hadn't been too interested in the issue until Jongin was in front of him. Usually, he'd have him killed, mistakes costing him profit irked him dearly and he wasn't the forgiving kind, but there was something in the young man's eyes; he was truly afraid of even looking Taemin in the eyes, quivering and on the verge of tears.  
That wasn't unusual in itself; many of his men dragged before him had the same reaction, knowing very well what would happen once Taemin finally looked up from his paperwork and waved his hand without a word.  
But something struck Taemin about this one; how he was shivering because he was cold, how he was too scared to look Taemin in the eyes but still had a look of determination in his eyes. It had made Taemin chuckle and lean back in his chair. "How do you expect him to be able to fight off a hyped-up junkie when he weighs forty pounds soaking wet? Get him a room and a decent meal."  
  
And that had been the end of it, Jongin hauled off with his men looking bewildered as they did.  
  
The next time Taemin had seen him, Jongin had been walking through the halls, half asleep and hair messy from sleep, one of Taemin's shirts falling off his shoulder as he stumbled to an early meeting he'd been called to. Taemin had stopped him, crowded him against the wall with a quirked brow. He had intended to ask him why he was wearing Taemin's shirt when the confident determination in the drug mule's eyes and stance caught him off guard. Jongin had surged down, pressing his lips to Taemin's and Taemin, surprised, had kissed back. They'd ended up in Taemin's room, between the sheets and heavily late to the meeting.  
  
Jongin challenged him often after that whenever he was around, a quirked brow and a smile as they passed in the halls, a curious foot under the table at meetings and Taemin had eventually taken him as his toy.  
  
Now, Jongin was proudly the second in command and Taemin's romantic partner. Taemin had to give him points for his confidence, his cockiness that allowed him to rise the ranks in months.  
  
There were qualms, of course; Taemin found out the hard way that Jongin got queasy around blood, and the gorier side of things wasn't his expertise, but they made it work.  
  
Taemin puts his empty bowl down and pushes the tray back onto the table, drinking the last of the water as he wraps an arm around Jongin's slumbering frame. The younger shifts and presses closer but doesn't stir, arms tight around Taemin's waist. Taemin lets his fingers lazily toy with Jongin's hair as he tilts his head back and closes his eyes; he could go for a nap, but he'd also have to move them to the large bed and he didn't want to move. Instead, he lets the silence relax him, breathing slowly and appreciating Jongin's warmth pressed into his side.  
  
He feels himself start to drift, struggling to open his eyes each time he tries until he feels Jongin move next to him. Taemin shifts as he does, their bodies never being apart in a routine that's just... known to them, a part of them.  
  
Taemin opens his eyes when he feels Jongin lean off the couch, an eyebrow raising as he does. He watches in silence as Jongin picks up the last of the iced coffee, drinking it before shuddering and sticking his tongue out. Taemin chuckles and lifts his hand to run it through Jongin's hair. "You don't like coffee."  
  
"I thought my taste buds might have changed." Jongin leans his head back to press against Taemin's hand, a sound close to a purr coming from his throat.  
  
Taemin sighs softly. "I missed you this morning. The office was dull without you."  
  
Jongin doesn't reply, merely stands, pulling away from Taemin's hand and stretches. Taemin winces at the crack from Jongin's spine, hand reaching out to gently press against the small of his lover's back. Jongin pulls away and Taemin smiles, quirking an eyebrow. It's not usual for Jongin to refuse touch, to walk away from contact and hugging and he follows Jongin's movements across the room.  
  
Taemin recognises the slight hunch in Jongin's shoulders, the way his feet scuff slightly, how he had wrinkled his nose as he stretched and leans back on the couch. "Do you want me to join you in the shower?"  
  
"Mm, give me ten minutes to actually wake up and wash properly."  
  
"Nine minutes and fifty-seven seconds."  
  
Jongin scoffs over his shoulder and disappears into the bedroom where the en suite can be found and Taemin relaxes against the couch cushions.  
  
He's missed time like this with Jongin; his time always seems preoccupied recently with territorial disputes between three Chinese triads trying to extend into South Korea, and Suho and his mafia getting antsy with how Taemin's men were extending their reach. Their men themselves were already in an advanced turf war, gunning others down on the streets as they tried to push their services. Hopefully, the dinner tonight with Suho would clear some of this up, but that was a thought for closer the time – Taemin's headache was coming back and he frowned, rubbing his temple. He sighs and opens his eyes, thinking on what to do with Jongin after showering. A nap felt like a good idea, Taemin's body sore and begging to just lay down, mind fuzzy around the edges. He had come to bed late last night and Jongin had struggled to sleep until Taemin's arms were wrapped around him, holding him tightly.

Taemin nods gently to himself, it was a good plan and one he fully intended to carry out.

He stands, wincing as his knees protested to being straightened and made his way through to the bedroom. He stands by the side of the en suite door, carefully removing his clothing before depositing it in the wash basket before pushing the door open.

The steam curls around his skin the moment he steps inside and Taemin shivers, muscles relaxing slightly. He lets his head tilt back as he walks towards the large open shower, toes curling as they splash in the water already amassing from Jongin's showers. Suds tickle his skin as he walks across them, wrapping his arms around Jongin's waist. Jongin immediately tilts his head back, resting it against Taemin's shoulder as they stand in silence, drinking each other in.

Neither of them moves except for their hands; Taemin presses his hands against Jongin's stomach and Jongin's hands come to rest on top of them.

Taemin can vaguely hear the sounds of footsteps; Minho's, checking the apartment routinely for anyone who shouldn't be present, and he sighs softly. He leans forward to press a line of kisses down the side of Jongin's neck, waiting patiently for the door to open and the footsteps to fade. Jongin tilts his head, inviting more kisses, but Taemin takes the opportunity to suck against his jawline, licking the skin and grazing his teeth over it. He sees Jongin's chest stutter as his breath hitches and he smirks against his skin.

The steps fade and the apartment door shuts.

Taemin steps back and pushes Jongin against the wall, sinking to his knees. He takes Jongin into his mouth, sucking on the tip and letting his eyes flicker closed. He focuses, soft licks and gentle nips that make Jongin groan, pressure on his sensitive vein making his hips stutter forward. His cock comes to life in Taemin's mouth, pulsing and hardening; Taemin bobs his head, slowly taking more into his mouth, focusing on increasing pressure on the small areas he knows drives Jongin insane. He keeps moving, a hand lifting to gently play with Jongin's balls as his tip hits the back of Taemin's throat.

Taemin feels how Jongin pulses, hears the way he whines in the back of his throat and pulls back.

Jongin curses under his breath and helps Taemin stand, changing their position to crowd Taemin against the wall. Taemin tilts his head back, letting go of his control as Jongin pushes his fingers into Taemin's mouth; he sucks, licking around Jongin's fingers, guiding them deeper. Jongin breathes harshly, breath panting against Taemin's shoulder.

Taemin doesn't need to say anything; Jongin pulls his fingers out when he knows they're slicked up enough, circling Taemin's hole softly. It makes Taemin's breath catch in his throat, makes him push back in a silent beg and he's rewarded with a finger slipping inside of him, down to the first knuckle. Taemin shivers, a groan slipping from his throat, and he drops his head, resting his forehead against the wall. Jongin takes his time, letting the water from the shower ease his finger deeper into Taemin, careful without the lubricant stored in their bedroom.

It's not long till the ring of muscle tight around Jongin's finger loosens and he slides a second in as soon as he's granted the silent consent. Taemin's back arches, a gasp leaving his throat as Jongin thrusts the fingers slowly, bit by bit. Its doesn't take long for Taemin to push back, silently begging for more and Jongin complies, sliding a third finger in as fast as he dares.

Jongin watches as Taemin's head falls back; fingers pressed in as deep as Jongin dares, reaching around him with his spare hand to gently jerk Taemin off, helping him relax as much as possible - it's an awkward position they're in, and he wants to make sure Taemin is as comfortable as he can be. Jongin takes in each noise that slips from Taemin's throat, each soft gasp and mewl, the way his eyebrows furrow and relax as the fingers work inside him, curling and uncurling.

The way Taemin lets all his walls down and shows his vulnerable underside.

Jongin pulls his fingers out to a low whine from Taemin, causing him to chuckle. "Wait, just wait."

"Hurry up." It's a tone that Taemin uses often on his inferiors when he's tired of them not doing their jobs quick enough but the usual malice is gone from his voice. It makes Jongin shiver as he lines himself up and braces Taemin's hips with one hand, sliding in with a single thrust.

Taemin arches against him, a yell ripping from his throat as the intrusion, the sound turning into a gasp as Jongin grinds into him, being careful to hit the right spots to help Taemin relax. Once he loosens, soft moans slipping from his lips, Jongin frames his slender hips, leans back, pulls out and slams forward.

The keen that leaves Taemin's throat makes Jongin shudder; his veins spark on fire, lust rushing through them. He yanks Taemin back to meet his thrusts, starting a bruising pace. He knows when they wake up from a nap after this, Taemin's hips will have a pattern of blue and black that match his hands, but right now, all he focuses on is angling, trying to find Taemin's prostate. He leans forward and bites onto Taemin's shoulder, hard enough to just break the skin and let the tang of iron tease his tongue. Taemin wails at the contact, tilting his head and letting Jongin take charge; he goes as limp as he dares, relinquishing the control he has to hold all day, every day, letting his worries and stress flow down the drain, their sweat mixing with the water.

Jongin leans back enough to enjoy the small rivulets of pink tracking down Taemin's pale skin from the bite, leans in and slows down enough to gently lick the tracks away before he continues his pace. He feels Taemin's legs beginning to shake and helps him find purchase against the wall. Taemin lets out a huff of thanks before crying out as Jongin finds the spot he was looking for, tears welling in the corners of his eyes.

Jongin feels how Taemin tightens around him, grunting as the heat around his cock, biting into his lip to focus on keeping his pace. His stomach burns hot, aching for a release and he works towards it, gasping Taemin's name. Taemin reciprocates, half-screaming Jongin's name, spasming against him as he finds releases. Jongin groans and slumps against Taemin's back, gasping and whining as he finds his release, vision flashing white.

Taemin's legs give way and he finds himself on the floor of the shower, panting. He opens his eyes and turns his head to find Jongin crumpled next to him, breath heavy and he smiles. He looks down to find the shower has cleaned most of the semen from his stomach and manages to shakily stand, bracing himself against the wall. He grabs a sponge and cleans his thighs and stomach off before reaching out and turning the shower off.

"Jongin, towels and bed."

"Mm."

It takes his partner a moment to stand, struggling against the wall for a moment before they walk across the room to wrap towels around themselves. Taemin tilts his head back as Jongin wraps an arm around his waist, leaning down to press soft kisses across his shoulders. Taemin chuckles for a moment, enjoying the soft press of his warm lips before pulling himself away. "Come on, I need to start getting ready to see Suho in a few hours."

Jongin follows and they collapse in the bed, legs tangling together and lips smiling at each other. Jongin rolls closer and tugs Taemin against his chest, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Get some sleep, you've been awake since four."

Taemin hums in response, enjoying the feeling of Jongin's fingers tracing across his hip, letting his eyes close.

When he opens them again, it's to Minho leaning over him with an apologetic look on his face, whispering that he needs to get up and get ready and he nods. Taemin wriggles out of Jongin's grasp, slipping out of the king-sized bed and disappearing into the much too expansive walk-in closet. He runs his hands over the numerous suits, jumpsuits, and ties before he chooses a simple black-blue number; expensive and with a coat for the meeting room that will be much too cold at this time of the evening. He dresses quickly and walks out of the closet, securing the coat closed with the built-in belt before his eyes fall on the slumbering Jongin.

Taemin holds his finger up to Minho, silently asking for a moment which is bodyguard grants with a bow of his head, leaving the bedroom but pulling the door half-shut. Taemin gently kneels on the bed to lean down and press a kiss to Jongin's temple, heart fluttering in his ribcage. Jongin doesn't react, breathing soft and slow, but on a second gentle press of Taemin's mouth against his skin, his lips quirk into a half-smile.

Taemin smiles and stands, slipping his dress hoes on before walking outside, nodding at Minho to escort him to the meeting room. Part of him wants to cancel the meeting; to return to his bedroom and under the covers with Jongin, to curl up against his chest and let his heartbeat fill Taemin with adoration and courage.

There'll be time for that later, he muses.

For now, he finds courage in the sleepy half-smile playing through his mind and the knowledge he's eternally Jongin's.


End file.
